Seaside Guardians
Seaside Guardians Leads & Admins Nezu Akitsu & Kymera (Leads) Xon, Starlette, cool1606 (Admins) Media SG tries to help connect with its members mainly through: * Discord (All SG members are encouraged to join the guild chat, but its not mandatory) Guild Rules Please follow the rules to the best of your ability. By joining our guild you agree to these rules and are bound to their penalties if you do not follow them. All rules here apply to discord and PMU.(Guild staff: Any leader or admin within the guild) # Respect yourself & others. (Including those inside & outside the guild). # No begging or causing unnecessary drama/trouble. # Avoid using Heavy profanity. ( Some is tolerated but harmful or overuse of it is strictly prohibited). # Don't create unnecessary drama. If you have a problem, report it to the a guild lead or admin. # Relevant posts should go in the relevant channel. (Borrowed from PMU community chat) (LR) # No Spamming,Trolling, Bullying or Harassment. # No mini-modding. (When a member acts like a leader/admin without having the authority to do so. # Only Leaders are permitted to add new members, unless consent is given prior to an admin.* # "Penalty Rule": After 2 warnings from at least 2 different guild staff, said member who recieve the warnings will be kicked from the guild. ** # Out of respect for the guild, please let a leader or admin know before you leave the guild. Those who fail to do this will NOT be allowed to come back under any circumstances, unless there is some proof or evidence of a rollback. # Guildmates are NOT your training slaves. If you wanna train and others dont, respect them and their choice. # For both leaders & admins: Before recruiting another person you must get a confirmation from at least a second leader or admin. Rule 8 still applies. # "Discord Recruitment Rule:" Before letting a new person in we send them a copy of the rules, have them agree to the guild's rules and post a screenshot of the transaction with the player's in game name typed with each screenshot so each person is accounted for, and so if they textually agree, they are bound to those rules throughout the duration of the time within the guild. *8.1 Admins may add new member, if they have prior permission from at least one leader for each member they want to add. **9.1 For this rule, if 2 guild staff warn a member twice each then there is grounds for kicking. No one guildstaff can kick a member without there being another guildstaff to prove that said member broke the rules. This is to avoid corruption/abuse of power within the guild. **9.2 After an admin receives 2 warnings from 2 different leaders then they become at risk for being demoted or kicked, depending on the severity of the issue. --More to be added as needed-- (Loose Rule: Some rules arent as strict, these are "loose rules". So 4 reminders for this rule equal 2 regular warnings)-> this type of rule is shown by a "(LR)" Guild Base & other important locations! Category:PMU 7 Category:Guild Category:Community Category:PMU History Category:PMU 7 Guilds